Hidden Truth
by Koume
Summary: YAOI. Malik is leaving Domino. How will he take it? How will Bakura take it? My first yaoi fic.


****

Title: Hidden Truth

****

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

Genre: Romance

****

Warnings: Fluff!!! ^-^ 

****

Summary: Malik is leaving Domino. How will he take it? How will Bakura take it? YAOI!!!!!

OMG! I'M SO SORRY (TO ALL THOSE WHO ACTUALLY NOTICED) I OUT UP THIS FIC IN THE WRONG PLACE AT FIRST!!! _ I PUT IT UP AS A ZELDA FIC!!! I suppose it's just a habit or something, seeing I only ever put up ONE other YGO fic. Oh well… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! _ here's take two:

A/N: Hello everyone!! How cool's this!!! My first yaoi fanfic!!! Hopefully it ain't my last =D Anyways… I know how strange it must sound, but even though I am a Malik fangirl (a very very very obsessed Malik fangirl), my favourite YGO coupling of all time is Malik and Bakura!!! It's just so cute! ^-^ So yeah… this is a M+B fluff fic which is dedicated to Hongie-chan because without her starting her protest in maths, in which I began to write this, this wouldn't exist!!!! And also dedicated to Krys-chan because I feel like it!!!! =D

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Malik looked over his shoulder, back at Bakura. He sighed, with the expression of someone parting with the one thing they cared for most.

"I'm really sorry Bakura… but… I… I have to leave…"

The fair-hared man merely nodded, his face completely free of betraying emotions.

"I…" Malik began, but trailed off.

There was a silence, so Malik picked up his bag and began to walk to the gate that led to the waiting room for his plane. A sign above it brightly and proudly said 'Passenger Only'.

"You… what…" Bakura asked, just as Malik was about to walk through the gate.

Malik sighed again, this time sounding sadder, "It… doesn't matter…"

Bakura's eyes, which were green so he would look different to his hikari's looked straight into the lilac pools of Malik, "Are you sure?"

Malik looked at the floor, "…no."

Bakura took the uneasy Malik into his arms, against everything his mind yelled at him to do.

"Tell me, Malik," he whispered.

Very uncharacteristically, a tear fell from Malik's eyes and ran down Bakura's shirt. The tomb robber flinched at the feeling of salt water on his hand.

"You're…crying…"

Malik sniffed, trying to hide it, but failing.

To both their surprises, Bakura held him tighter, "I'm sorry."

Malik shook his head, his soft flaxen hair brushing against Bakura's chin, "It isn't your fault."

"What is it you have to tell me?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave, Bakura," Malik whispered, gently fisting the front of Bakura's shirt.

Whatever chances there were of the sight of them being able to be passed off as just Bakura comforting Malik quickly disappeared.

Bakura's heart seemed to sink, loosng its speed from double the normal beats to perhaps half. Perhaps even reluctant to beat at all. 

Malik didn't want to leave.

That was it?

Unnoticed by Bakura, Malik had began to steadily cry. In fact, the tomb robber only noticed when he realised the entire top half of the front of his shirt was wet.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Bakura, "I didn't mean to make you upset, Malik… please stop…"

It did not look like the Egyptian was going to stop crying just at Bakura's pleas. It wasn't long before Malik's sadness got to Bakura and a solitary crystalline tear slid down the pale face and dropped onto Malik's face to join the steady flow of tears. It was followed by another. And another. Until the strong, frealess ancient tomb robber was no longer master of hiding emotion.

As the tears subdued, Malik waited for his rugged breathing to return to normal before looking up into Bakura's eyes.

"Bak-" Malik began but was cut off sharply as he felt a warm pair of lips on his own.

His eyes widened as he realised the owner of those lips was Bakura. His arms, which had become rigid as soon as he was unexpectedly kissed slowly returned to normal and he held Bakura's shoulders lightly.

Short kisses of desire became deeper kisses of want until they finally broke apart, slightly panting and looked at each other uneasily.

Malik was first to blush and forced his gaze to the floor. 

__

'I suppose that makes it easier for me to say it then…' he thought to himself and them looked up to Bakura again to see the snowy-haired man grinning awkwardly.

"I love you Bakura," Malik said in an almost whisper, his blush spreading to his ears.

Bakura smiled, tilting his head to a side. He couldn't say he hadn't expected that. He couldn't say he didn't want Malik to say that either.

"I love you too Malik," he whispered back, pulling the slightly smaller boy into a hug.

It was odd, the amount of time it had taken them both to admit their feelings…

__

"First call for all passengers boarding Emirates 417 to Cairo," the announcer called.

Malik and Bakura looked at each other. Their smiles fading. The joy of their last few minutes together waning.

__

"Second call for all passengers boarding Emirates 417 to Cairo," the announcer repeated.

Bakura suddenly became quite interested in the floor, "So… I suppose this is it. Good-bye Ma-"

"No," Malik breathed, cutting Bakura off with a kiss, dropping his bag at his feet, his hands immediately holding the tomb robber.

"What-?" Bakura asked between a kiss.

"I'm not leaving you!" Malik said, smiling, "I love you too much."

Bakura took a while to register this.

"You… you're n-not leaving?" he stammered.

Malik smiled, "Hell no."

"Oh my God, thank you, Malik!" Bakura cried, pulling him into his arms, "If you had left… I would never sleep at night… I'd never eat anything… Malik, if you left me, I would die."

Malik kissed him again, "I promise you, Bakura, that is _never_ going to happen."

~ End ~

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Malik: Yay!! 

Bakura: ^-^

Malik and Bakura: *hug*

Koume: ISN'T IT JUST SOO CUUTE?!?! THEY'RE MY FAVOURITE COUPLE!!

Malik and Bakura: o_O

Koume: ^_____^ anyhoo, review all you good people!

Bakura: Or I shall kill you in your sleep!! =)


End file.
